User blog:Domino29/Weapons: A How-To Guide
In Payday, your guns are your life blood. Now this is obvious, it's a game about shooting people, but the thing is, each gun in Payday is ridiculously unique, requiuring a special amount of finesse and skill in order to use them effectively. Let me put it this way, if you use your Brenner the same way you use the M308, you're gonna be downed by a Cloaker before you know what hit you. And although the articles linked to each weapon do a good job of outlining the weapons and their effectiveness, this article is going to be a lot more opinionated. It is my goal to make a 'do's and don'ts' of each weapon in Payday. I'll be doing this in segments, so it won't be complete all in one go. Hopefully by the time you're done reading this and I'm done writing it, you'll be a little more educated on how to use Payday's guns effectively and make that final jump on Undercover with all your allies still alive. Handguns B9-S This gun is, by all definitions, a great beginners weapon. You start the game with it, so it will be the first weapon you use. The B9-S has a great ammo capacity, the second highest for all the handguns, meaning that players can fire away a lot easier without having to worry about running low. It's also the most accurate handgun, which helps to get players used to aiming for the head. It's also unique in that it required all three of the original skill trees in order to fully level up. Unfortunately, that's all that can really be said about it. In terms of firepower, it does so little damage that it's practically useless on anything aside from Normal. On Overkill it takes over five shots to kill a Heavy SWAT. That's'' if ''you manage to get five shots off in the head. You'll be taking on a lot of fire, and you won't be able to fight back. You're essentially useless with the B9-S. Now, if that seems harsh, it's because it isn't. The B9-S fucking sucks. I highly recommend using it on lower difficulties, it's an excellent weapon if you want to get used to acquiring targets. Not to mention its silenced, so you can use it on No Mercy, Counterfeit, and Diamond Heist. If you don't use handguns that much, then equip the B9-S anyway so you can stealthily make your way through the beginning of thse heists. Aside from that, Hard or over, forget about it. Crosskill .45 The Crosskill is to Payday what Mario is to Super Smash Bros. It's the most well rounded handgun around. It has high enough damage to be useful across all difficulties, on Overkill it can kill Heavy SWAT in one headshot. It's key weakness it's it's low capacity. Fully upgraded it only holds 14 rounds, although it's satisfactory in most cases. The capacity is high enough that you can even take down Special Units (minus the Buldozer) in one mag, but small enough that it won't take down more than a few cops before having to reload. It's fair. As a result of it's truly moderate nature, it's perfect for making loadouts around. A good idea is to make loadouts that cover short, medium, and long ranges. The Crosskill is a good medium range weapon, so combining it with a Shogtun or automatic weapon can creates some effective loadouts. It's also the most ammo efficient handgun if you use them often. It's a good fallback if you run out of ammo for your Primary and Secondary, so you can swap to your Crosskill, use that for a couple of minutes, and swap back when you've collected enough ammo. Overall the Crosskill is a decent weapon, not anything to write home about, but still a good call on higher difficulties such as Overkill. MORE COMING SOON Category:Blog posts